


Weathering Metaphorical Storms

by ScoffingAtGravity



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Elena Of Avalor Appreciation Week, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Esteban Is Scared Of Sailing Because Of His Parents' Shipwreck, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Grandparents!Francisco & Luisa, His Abuelos Show Him It's Okay, Pre-Canon, Smol!Esteban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoffingAtGravity/pseuds/ScoffingAtGravity
Summary: Pre-canon. Esteban faces his first time sailing after his parents died at sea.





	Weathering Metaphorical Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for EoA Appreciation Week's Day 5 theme: traveling

"I don't want to go, abuelo!" Esteban planted his feet on the ground and shook off his grandfather's guiding hand. The eight-year-old's body trembled as his breathing became ragged. Wide brown eyes expressed dread as he stared at the schooner before them.

Francisco and Luisa traded looks with each other. After a moment of silent conversation, Luisa crouched down in front her grandson and drew his attention towards her. "Esteban, I know this is difficult for you," she started, voice soft and understanding, "but you can't stay afraid forever."

"Yes, I can," Esteban declared, arms crossing defensively even as his gaze moved to the ground.

Francisco nodded. "You're right. You _could _remain afraid of sailing forever, but do you want to?" He laid a gentle hand on Esteban's shoulder.

Esteban bit his lip and considered the question. "No," he admitted. His eyes lifted from the ground. "But it's hard! Mamá and papá went on a ship and didn't come back. What if **we** don't come back?" Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh, mijo," Luisa exclaimed, pulling the boy into her arms. She held him close and let him cry into her shoulder. "Nothing in life is a given, but I promise: we will do everything in our power to keep you safe."

Francisco knelt down next to the pair and wrapped his arms around them both. "That's right," he agreed, "and we'll never enter into a situation that will put you in harm's way." He brushed a hand against Esteban's hair and kissed the top of his head. "You believe us, don't you?"

Swallowing a hiccup, Esteban nodded and removed his face from his grandma's shoulder. He wiped the tears from his face. "I believe you."

"Good." Francisco smiled. "Then trust me. We'll make this trip safely. The weather is beautiful, and our destination is only an hour away."

"Plus," Luisa added, tone enticing, "we're going to your favorite island. Wouldn't you like to play with the sea turtles?"

Esteban's eyes lit up. "We're going to see the sea turtles?"

"Yes, and I packed some empanadas and tres leches, so we can have a picnic while we're there. What do you say?"

After a moment of thought, Esteban tamped down his fears and steeled his nerves. "I say, let's go." He let out a shuttering breath. "I'm tired of being scared."

Standing up, Francisco and Luisa surrounded Esteban on each side and both wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm proud of you, Esteban. Fighting your fears is very brave." Francisco squeezed his shoulder for a moment and let go.

Luisa kept her arm around Esteban as they walked onto the schooner.

As promised, they made it to the island safely. Esteban swam alongside the sea turtles, engaged his grandfather in a mock sword fight, and napped with a belly full of tres leches. By the time they arrived back in Avalor, he couldn't wait to sail back. Francisco and Luisa felt a weight drop off their shoulders. While Esteban would never get his parents back, they'd helped save his love of sailing and had seen light in his eyes again. The journey wasn't over and bad days were to be expected as they all handled their grief, but, together, they knew they could weather the storms ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
